


Flower Bed

by grifterandthief



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Fix It Fic, Fix-It, Gardening, I wanted them to do it by some plants, Outdoor Sex, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Tenderness, nature sex, there is no justification, they fuck in a garden I literally don't know what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: There is nothing Eurydice wants more than reliable food and her husband's arms around her.aka, eurydice gets fucked in the garden.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Flower Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned. All I have wanted was Eurydice to get rawwed by some Bell Peppers. And I asked, and provided, for myself. Self care.

He’s on his hands and knees, deep fresh soil staining the knees of his well worn trousers. Beside him is a basket, where he stores the ripe produce, ready for use that weak. This is the ideal time of day for such activity- at least when he isn’t working- with no noon sun to crisp his skin, no humid air forcing him to shed layers. It’s an ideal evening, he thinks to himself, as he hums along, packing his basket full of crisp green peppers. 

“Eu-eurydice!” Orpheus squeaks as he feels the small hands slipping under his suspenders, sliding them off his shoulders before he can capture her hands in his own. He wipes at his face with the back of his wrist, before looking up to his wife. 

She practically glows in the warm summer sunset, the pinks of the sky bouncing off of her skin, leaving her looking like a ray of the sun itself. She looks practically angelic with the light peaking around her dark hair like a halo. Angelic, was a funny way to describe her now. 

“What are you-” He tries again, though any words of dissent are wiped from his lips when she sinks to her knees beside him, one hand coming to grab his chin and pull him closer to her, so their lips could meet fully. Without thinking his arm wraps around her waist and pulls her closer on his lap, the other hand brushing through the pieces of hair framing her cheeks. 

Her legs wrap around his middle as she leans back, a content smile on her face. “Yes, Orpheus?” Eurydice muses, resting her arms around his neck gently.

She dug her bare toes in to the moist ground behind him, a hand lazily running along the leaves of the plant directly to his left. “The peppers are coming in well..” She grabs one of the hands that rest on her hip and slides it over her thigh, up past the skin of her leg to rest against the bare skin of her hip. She could hear him take in a sharp breath, that he held when his fingers grazed along her side. “Lots of life out here..”

“”Rydice, someone could see us-” He breathes out, though her lips find his neck and stop his complaints in his throat. “We’re in the  _ garden _ , the sun is still out.. We don’t even have a blanket.”

“Noone’s gonna see us.” Eurydice purrs, rolling her hips slightly in his lap, grinning as she brushes over him through the thin cotton of his pants, already half hard despite the fears he rambles off. “This is our garden, noone’s gonna be around..We don’t need a blanket, either.” ” Eurydice leans her head in, nipping just below his ear, before whispering, “Lay me right here in the dirt, Orpheus.”

Orpheus’s eyes go wide, but he wordlessly agrees, as he wraps his arms tightly around her middle, holding her to him, as he leans in to kiss his wife. 

She smiles into the kiss, hands pushing his suspenders completely free of his shoulders, before her hands find either side of his face. She feels him shift under her, as he turns to gently lower her into the deep soil below her. 

He is ever so soft with her as he lays her back, a tender hand stroking her cheek before his hands trail over the sides of her thin black slip dress. He gently pools the hem up around her middle, as a finger slides down to the apex of her thighs. His middle finger slides along her folds, finding her wetter than he expected. He easily slides the finger inside her, earning a solid moan from his wife, watching as her eyes slipped closed and her mouth parted.

Taking that as a positive cue, he languidly thrusts his finger in and out of her, as his thumb finds her clit. Eurydice whines out his name as his thumb circles lighty- not near enough contact, but he knew that. He had learned through practice what made his wife tick.

“Orpheus..” Eurydice moans, grabbing his other hand with both of hers. “I need you, please?” She pleads, dark eyes locking onto his, filled deeply with a mix of lust and love that he would never tire of. “I’m ready..”

She leans up on an elbow, and expertly unzips his trousers with one hand. She takes his length in her hand, fully hard and throbbing as she tried to wrap her whole fist around him. She gives a few quick pumps, her thumb collecting the bit of precum forming at the tip. “Seems like you ready too. All this, just for me? I love this cock of yours, too.” Eurydice smirks, removing her hand before laying back. She spreads her legs wide, both arms going above her head. “Give it to me, lover.”   
  


He whimpers at the loss of her hand on him, pulling his finger from inside her before pushing his pants down over his hips quickly. Orpheus leans down, supporting his body weight with his arm by her head, before kissing gently along her jawline. “I love you so much.” He promises, before taking his length into his hand, lining up with her entrance. Eurydice nods, pulling his face down far enough that she could kiss him gently. She moans into his mouth as she feels him slide into her, the fullness never quite something she got used to. 

Her hand grasped at the ground beneath her, burying her fingers deep into the wet soil. Orpheus’s hand next to her head sunk slightly into the ground as they shifted together, settling into each other like a plant taking root in the first days of the spring season. 

Eurydice’s thighs wrap around his hips, pulling him fully inside of her. “You’re so good, orpheus.” She purrs, threading her fingers into his hair and giving a gentle tug. “So so good to me..”

Orpheus holds her lower back as he thrusts into her, eyes squeezing shut as he lets out a strangled moan. He snaps his hips against hers for a few moments, before he shifts, hitting a spot deep inside her that had her fingers grasping at his hair. He’s always at a loss for words in these moments, the poet not able to capture what he felt using language. No, he had to rely on touch alone. 

“Orpheus..” She moans openly, arching her back, deep hair mixing with the ground below her. They never lasted long like this, in these spur of the moment encounters. He has been steady inside her for a few minutes, hitting deep in her core, in a way that makes her feel like she may split apart when his thumb comes back to her clit. He is faster this time, a firmer pressure, as he brings her ever closer to the edge. 

Eurydice is taken by surprise at the speed in which he brought her to orgasm, his name slipping from her lips in breathless whimpers, as he brings her through it. 

He does not last much longer, never does, as the feeling of her tightening around him brings him to his own edge, spilling deep inside her. He comes with a cry of her name, before resting his body ontop of hers. 

He is still inside her as they lay there, her legs still wrapped around his hips, neither quite ready for the loss that comes with parting from each other. Eurydice closes her eyes and hums, the hand that was once tugging at his hair now gently stroking the hair at the base of his neck. 

His breathing is ragged as he rests ontop of her, planting gentle kisses along her collarbone. “I love you, Rydice.”

“I love you too, Orpheus.” She promises, sighing contently beneath him. Eurydice shakes her head, feeling bits of dirt fall out.

“You’re all dirty.” He whispers, his thumb brushing a bit of dark coloring from under her eyes gently, leaving a clear patch of skin under neath. 

Eurydice giggles, cradling his face in her palms. “What do you say..we go home, and take a nice  _ relaxing  _ bath?” The way she speaks, the way her lips curl, tells him that there will be nothing relaxing about it. 

Orpheus slides out of her, and quickly tucks himself back into his pants. He does not bother with the suspender straps, as he stands and aids her to her feet. Orpheus grins as he links the wicker basket over his arms. “Can’t forget the veggies.”

“Oh, no, of course not. I’ve worked up quite an appetite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm NOT leaving my Tumblr linked to this one thats for sure.


End file.
